Pepperland
by salviohexia
Summary: AU: mini!John. Nada hay que pueda ponerle de summary, mas que es una serie de one-shots (o drabbles) sobre Sherlock y mini!John. ¿Pre-slash?
1. Her Majesty

¿No tiene sentido? Favor de culpar a Tumblr, muchas gracias.

* * *

«Para disfrutar de lo sencillo se requiere de cierta altura.» **Doménico Cieri Estrada**

_**.**_

El 221-B de Baker Street era uno de los sitos más peculiares de Londres. Y no era porque el lugar estaba construido de alguna forma extravagante, si algo hacía único al 221-B eran sus habitantes. Por un lado estaba Sherlock Holmes, un hombre que según sus propias palabras se describía a sí mismo como: un sociópata altamente funcional, y el único Detective Consultor del mundo. Y por el otro lado estaba el Doctor John Watson, un hombre que podía pasar por común y corriente de no ser porque medía sólo quince centímetros de estatura.

─John, hazme el favor de recordarles a tus fans que si quieren hablar contigo o sobre ti para eso está tu blog ─gruñó Sherlock, mientras borraba varios comentarios que nada tenían que ver con su publicación sobre el caso de la niñera asesina.

John soltó una carcajada y puso pausa al video de gatos que estaba viendo en YouTube.

─No son mis fans ─dijo el mini Doctor, dejando de lado el iPod touch que hacía de teclado, mouse y bocinas para él─, son tus fans, tú eres quien resuelve los casos.

Sherlock hizo un puchero, _«Sí, claro»_.

─Lo digo en serio, siempre quieren verte, siempre me piden que suba al blog la foto de ti con la gorra de cazador puesta.

─¿Esa cosa extraña que tiene doble frente? Pfff, claro que a todos los gusta… ¡PORQUE TÚ VAS SENTADO EN ELLA! ─ese era un recuerdo con el que siempre tendría que vivir.

Hubo un breve silencio, ambos hombres se miraron. Sherlock se aclaró la garganta y volvió la vista a su portátil. John se encogió de hombros, de nuevo prestando atención a la pequeña pantalla de plasma de 11" que era su monitor.

El teléfono celular de Sherlock empezó a sonar.

─John, contesta por mi ─dijo el Detective automáticamente. No tenía a la mano el teléfono, y de ser así de todas formas no lo hubiera querido contestar, no cuando alguien por fin estaba haciéndole preguntas interesantes en su página.

John otra vez hizo a un lado su iPod conectado de forma especial al monitor y caminó por la mesa hasta donde estaba el celular de Sherlock, sonando y vibrando. La pantalla marcaba al contacto con el nombre de «No Contestar», suspiró.

─Hola Mycroft ─saludó John, apenas aceptando la llamada.

Sherlock dejó la conversación interesante con el extraño de internet y bajó la pantalla de su laptop para ver a John. Si el contacto de Mycroft tenía el nombre de «No Contestar» era por algo, ¿no?

─John, dame el teléfono ─pidió, sin levantarse siquiera del sillón.

«No,» boqueó John, cargando el BlackBerry con ambos brazos, alejándose del Detective.

─Ajá ─decía─, sí pues… creo que no está muy ocupado… No. No, eso ya… Sí… ─una risa─. Sí no te preocupes, yo me encargo. Ajá… ajá… ok… ajá… Adiós.

─Sí estoy muy ocupado ─musitó Sherlock rápidamente cuando la conversación de su hermano con su Doctor hubo terminado.

─No creo estés muy ocupado para _ya sabes quién_ ─rió John, haciendo un gesto de altura con una mano, y un gesto de «número uno» con la otra.

El Detective Consultor gruñó, los casos «de la realeza» no eran siempre los más entretenidos. Igual se puso de pie para ir por su abrigo y bufanda, y el suéter de John.

─_Ella_ sí que te admira, ¿no? ─comentó John.

_«Lo dudo mucho,»_ pensó Sherlock, después de todo, en la última visita al Palacio de Buckingham alguien le había dicho a John que «la clienta» era fanática de su blog. Sherlock le aventó la prenda a su amigo, esperó a que se lo pusiera para después extenderle su mano. John trepó a la mano de Sherlock y éste «lo guardó» en uno de sus bolsillos del abrigo.

Para cuando salieron del 221-B de Baker Street vieron el coche enviado por Mycroft, esperando por ellos.


	2. Nowhere Man

Sherlock frunció el entrecejo. Algo no estaba bien, y ese algo nada tenía que ver con los cadáveres de ese par de hombres tirados en el piso cubierto de nieve.

Dónde. Demonios. Estaba. John.

Ya lo había llamado un par de veces y nada, no aparecía.

John era el Doctor, por supuesto que era su trabajo revisar los cuerpos de los difuntos para dar su teoría ─muchas veces correcta, Sherlock debía admitir─ de las causas de la muerte. Pero era tan sólo un hombrecito. En serio. Sólo un hombrecito.

El ya de por sí pálido Detective Consultor se pasó una mano por el rizado y oscuro cabello. No lo quería aceptar, pero estaba empezando a asustarse, nunca perdía al pequeño Doctor de vista, y la primera vez que lo hacía…

Entonces se dio cuenta, vio a Anderson riendo junto a Donovan. Anderson era tan imbécil, que sería capaz de hacerle algo a John con tal de fastidiar a Sherlock, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Ah no, pero eso no se iba a quedar así. Si Anderson le había hecho daño a John y pensaba podía salirse con la suya estaba muy equivocado. Muy. Equivocado.

Sherlock se arremangó el abrigo, sin importarle que estaba helando, y caminó a donde estaban Anderson y la Sargento Donovan agachados en la nieve, analizando unas manchas de sangre, burlándose de su notoria desesperación.

─Fenómeno, ya es suficiente problema que estés aquí ─dijo Donovan, Sherlock le estaba tapando la luz del sol─, muévete para poder ver.

─¿Dónde está? ─le preguntó Sherlock a Anderson, mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo del suelo con una fuerza ciertamente impresionante.

─¿Dónde está quién? ─gritó Anderson, asustado, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Sherlock.

─Holmes, bájalo en este instante o te arrestaré ─amenazó Donovan, mas Sherlock no pudo escucharla, seguía zarandeando a Anderson de un lado a otro. El estúpido se negaba a regresarle a John. Donovan sentía que la Navidad se adelantaba y se mezclaba con su cumpleaños, arrestar a Holmes era uno de sus sueños más anhelados.

─¿Qué está pasando aquí? ─se escuchó el grito de Lestrade en la calle. ─Sherlock, suelta a Anderson ahora mismo.

─No hasta que me diga dónde-

─Por Dios, Sherlock, ya basta.

Anderson cayó a la nieve con un ruido sordo. Sherlock alzó la vista rápidamente, ahí estaba su John, en el hombro de Lestrade.

─¡John! ─gritó. No recordaba sentirse tan feliz desde que le habían regalado su primer parche de pirata a los cinco años. ─John, estás bien. ¿Dónde estabas?, pensé que te había pasado algo malo.

Sherlock había corrido en dirección a Lestrade para prontamente sujetar posesivamente a John con sus enguantadas manos.

─Estaba con Greg ─dijo John, señalando al Detective con el pulgar─, estábamos hablando con una testigo.

─Ah. Sí, sí, sí, eso está muy bien ─sonrió Sherlock─. ¿Quieres algo de té?

─¿Ahora?, ¿no vas a...? De acuerdo ─aceptó John, tratando de encogerse de hombros─. Sí, algo de té estaría bien.

─Excelente, creo que vi una cafetería cercana mientras veníamos para acá.

─Yo también, he oído hablar de ella, uno de mis pacientes trabaja ahí, según él es buena.

Y así los dos se alejaron de la escena del crimen. Sherlock Holmes caminando alegremente con John Watson en las manos, ninguno dando una excusa remotamente aceptable para poder retirarse.

Lestrade suspiró. Estaba seguro de que Sherlock regresaría a ayudar con el caso... tal vez… al día siguiente.

─Deberías decirle al fenómeno que si se va a poner así de paranoico es mejor que venga solo ─sugirió Donovan, que colocaba una manta color naranja sobre «el pobre» Anderson.

El Detective Lestrade volvió a suspirar.

─Ajá, como si le hiciera caso a alguien ─rió─. Cómo sea. ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?


	3. Mean Mr Mustard

-¡Ojalá tengan un lindo 2013!  
-Uso los títulos que yo quiera *llora*

* * *

John suspiró. Ya tenía tres horas solo en el 221-B de Baker Street. La señora Hudson había dicho que tenía que ir de compras, así que por alguna razón había arrastrado a Sherlock con ella.

A John usualmente no le molestaba estar solo, estar solo significaba que podía escuchar su música a volumen alto sin temer molestar o arruinar las ideas de Sherlock, estar solo quería decir que podía andar por la casa en ropa interior, y que podía echarle un vistazo a los raros experimentos de su compañero de habitación. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y John tenía un enorme problema: estaba hambriento.

¿Qué podía hacer en esa situación?

El pequeño Doctor Watson se dejó caer en el sillón de Sherlock, que en vez de sillón, para él parecía una cama King-size.

¿Qué hacer?

Llamar para pedir una pizza le pareció una buena idea, hasta que recordó que necesitaba a «alguien grande» para que abriera la puerta del departamento. Pensó en llamar a Sarah, después de todo era una mujer confiable y agradable, podría decirle que le llevara comida, le dejaría caer las llaves por la ventana y problema resuelto, aunque decidió no hacerlo, pues Sarah no era la persona favorita de Sherlock.

¿Qué hacer?

Su pequeño estomago hizo un ruido bastante fuerte.

─Creo que tendré que cocinarme algo ─dijo con decisión.

Se levantó del sillón de su amigo, saltó a la mesa del té, y de ahí al piso. Caminó a la cocina, pensando en una variedad de platillos que podría prepararse.

Al abrir el refrigerador se encontró con un recipiente lleno de pulgares, un bote de mayonesa a medio comer, y algo de pasta que de seguro la señora Hudson les había llevado días atrás. Como pudo aseguró la puerta de la nevera, y sacó el tupper con la pasta.

No olía mal, eso ya era mucho qué decir.

John usó los vacíos cajones de la alacena inferior a manera de escalera para subir la pasta hasta donde el microondas.

Dentro del microondas había un tenedor, un cuchillo y un plato sucio. Qué asco. John suspiró y presionó el botón que abría el aparato, entró para limpiar el desastre. Maldiciendo a Sherlock por no ser tan higiénico como se pensaba, John colocó los cubiertos en el plato, éste tenía un líquido desconocido que el Doctor no quería descubrir.

Cuidadosamente cargó el plato con ambas manos para...

Estaba encerrado.

Estaba encerrado.

Estaba atrapado dentro del microondas.

John soltó el plato a la vez que corría a golpear la puerta, tratando de abrirla. Obviamente era imposible.

─Respira Watson, respira. Debe haber alguna forma de salir de aquí ─se dijo a sí mismo. ─Tiene que haber alguna forma de abrir esto desde aquí adentro. Sí claro, porque es súper común que la gente se encierre a sí misma en su... ya. Ya. Debe haber alguna forma de salir de aquí ─repitió, apretando los dientes.

El Doctor Watson revisó el interior de su jaula, pero resultó inútil. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que Sherlock regresara. Y no sólo eso, tenía que esperar a que Sherlock regresara y notara que él no estaba en la sala, o en su cuarto, o en algún lugar visible.

¿Qué hacer?

─¡John! ─la voz de Sherlock se escuchó lejana─. John tengo mucha hambre, salgamos a cenar.

John se talló los ojos, se asomó por la puerta del microondas, alcanzando a ver que Sherlock entraba a la sala cargado con bolsas de mandado.

─¿Por qué no contestas? ─preguntó Sherlock─, ¿no quieres ir?

─AYÚDAME ─gritó el mini Doctor─. ¡ESTOY ATRAPADO!

Desde dónde estaba, John vio al investigador quitarse la gabardina y la bufanda.

─John, si estás dormido más te vale despertar ahora ─continuó Sherlock, ignorante a sus gritos de auxilio─, porque si no saldré yo solo y no te traeré nada.

─MALDITO IDIOTA, ¡VEN POR MÍ!

─Voy a guardar esto, y nos vamos ─a Sherlock al parecer no le importaba que nadie contestara a su dialogo, pero eso no era noticia nueva para John.

Sherlock entró a la cocina, puso las bolsas con comestibles en la mesa y de ahí las pasaba al refrigerador o la alacena.

─AYÚDAME ─volvió a gritar John, golpeando la puerta del microondas con todas sus fuerzas.

Sherlock ladeó la cabeza.

─¿John?

─¡ESTOY AQUÍ!

─¡JOHN!

Sherlock corrió hacia él.

─John, ¿qué crees que estabas haciendo ahí? ─le preguntó Sherlock, mientras lo dejaba delicadamente sobre el desarreglado comedor.

─Quería calentarme algo para comer, pero vi que dejaste bastante desorden adentro, cuando quise sacar tus cosas quedé atrapado ─explicó furiosamente el pequeño Doctor a su Detective Consultor menos favorito, al menos en ese instante.

─Oh.

─¿Oh? ¡Estuve ahí dentro diez minutos! ─explotó.

─¿Te enojas conmigo? ─preguntó Sherlock, si John no hubiera estado tan molesto se habría dado cuenta de que Sherlock estaba riéndose─. Tu estatura y tu descuido no son mi culpa.

John frunció el entrecejo, se cruzó de brazos y dio media vuelta para quedar de espaldas a Sherlock. Sherlock, siendo un sujeto alto jamás entendería sus problemas.

─Lo siento, John ─lo escuchó decir.

John apenas se daba la vuelta para decirle algo más cuando Sherlock le levantaba con ambas manos y le besaba la frente con suavidad.

─Y-yo... T-tú... tú me... a mí... ─el Doctor estaba balbuceando y estaba sonrojado.

─Tengo hambre. ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar? ─le preguntó Sherlock como si nada.

─Sí. Sí me gustaría ─contestó John rápida y nerviosamente.


	4. I should have known better

_FFnet se ha portado horrible conmigo, _creo _que no he podido contestar los reviews que me dejan... ¡Muchas gracias! Qué bueno que les guste este crack. No lo pongo como parodia porque me da vergüenza. En fin, lo que quería decir: Síp, ya vi a mini!John saliendo de la taza de té; y no, John no va a crecer._

* * *

─Sherlock, por el amor de Dios... no saltes ─suplicó John.

─Debo hacerlo, John.

─No tienes que hacerlo ─trató John, asustado. No tenía que ser un físico para saber lo que pasaría después de que Sherlock saltara─. Por favor, no lo hagas.

Sherlock, desde lo alto, miró a su alrededor para luego volver su vista al pequeño Doctor Watson.

─Lo siento, John. En verdad lamento haberte inmiscuido en esto, nunca fue mi intención, te lo prometo, pero no me queda otra opción más que arrojarme.

John temía por los dos.

─¿Al menos sabes-?

─Claro que sé ─interrumpió Sherlock─, y porque sé estoy en esta posición.

─Eso es estúpido. Sherlock, no lo hagas. Por mí.

─Lo lamento, John.

Sherlock dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, tomó mucho aire y corrió por el trampolín. Cayó de manera estrepitosa: salpicando agua por doquier, sacudiendo abruptamente la pequeña cama flotante de John, que terminó volcando al Doctor.

─Te dije que lo haría, Mycroft ─gritó Sherlock, desde el centro de la piscina privada en casa de su hermano.

─Vaya, debí suponer que lo harías desde que te vi con ese ridículo traje de baño color morado ─rió Mycroft. Él estaba acostado en una camilla, tomando el sol.

Sherlock sonrió triunfante, después nadó a donde estaba John; la alberca era como un mar para él. El Detective Consultor levantó al Doctor con una mano y lo llevó hasta la orilla.

─Mycroft no me creyó cuando le dije que sabía nadar ─explicó Sherlock, John, todo empapado, lo veía amenazadoramente─, ni me creyó cuando le dije que no tenía miedo a las alturas.

─¿Tenías que probarle todo eso mientras yo estaba ahí? ─gritó John. ─Pudiste haberme ahogado.

─No creo. Tú sabes nadar, yo sé nadar, Mycroft también... alguien te hubiera ayudado. Además, le tenía que demostrar a Mycroft que se equivocaba.

John cruzó los brazos.

─Quería quitarme cien libras ─rió Mycroft, de pie junto a John─. Admito mi derrota esta vez, Sherlock.

─Supongo estás acostumbrado a eso.

─¡Ya basta! ─gritó John, antes de que los dos hermanos comenzaran una discusión que sería difícil de detener─. Por su culpa se arruinó mi momento de relajación, y mi piña colada.

John levantó la mano, donde todavía sostenía un vaso de vidrio que parecía de juguete.

─Te servirán más ─dijo Mycroft─. Mientras tanto, John, ¿podrías explicarme cómo le haces para comprar ropa?

─A John no le gusta hablar de eso ─comentó Sherlock─, dice que es privado.

─¿Privado? Pero si a mí me parece un tema de lo más interesante.

─Eso es lo que yo dijo.

John suspiró, sabía desde el principio que unas vacaciones con los hermanos Holmes no iban a ser relajantes. Pero debido a su estatura, a él no le quedaba de otra más que aguantarse cuando Sherlock lo llevaba de un lado para otro.


	5. En el 221-B vivía un mini Doctor

**En el 221-B vivía un mini Doctor…**

─Sherlock, apúrate. Esto a lo mejor no es importante para ti, pero sí para mí.

─John... no esperas realmente que use esto, ¿verdad? ─preguntó Sherlock desde el baño.

John no le prestó atención a Sherlock, se miraba en un pequeño espejo que estaba sobre la mesa, examinando su apariencia. La camisa amarilla clara estaba bien, las bermudas color café con tirantes también. Hacía frío y lastimosamente se había visto obligado a usar zapatos bajo amenazas de la señora Hudson; pero las orejas puntiagudas y el cabello rizado lo compensaban perfectamente.

Esa noche era el estreno de "El Hobbit: Un Viaje Inesperado" y el pequeño Doctor Watson era un fanático. El Doctor Watson no era uno de esos... "nerds" que de joven se la pasó jugando complicados juegos de mesa, estando orgulloso de ser un elfo nivel 67, no. Sí a John le gustaban los libros de Tolkien era por sus personajes bastante peculiares.

Y cuando me refiero a personajes peculiares obviamente estoy hablando de los hobbits.

"El Hobbit" y "El Señor de los Anillos" le habían dado la lección de que no importaba el tamaño para realizar obras de enorme valentía, que no importaba el tamaño para tener la posibilidad de cambiar el destino.

De niño, cuando leía los libros, se gustaba imaginarse como Bilbo Bolsón, caminando por un bosque repleto de enormes y temibles arañas, escalando empinadas montañas para hablar con dragones ladinos. Él sería un hobbit muchísimo más pequeño de lo normal, pero no importaba.

─¡Sherlock!

─John, esto es peor que el sombrero con dos frentes.

─No importa, nadie va a reconocerte ─aseguró John─. O al menos no se reirán de ti, todos los que estarán ahí serán fanáticos.

─Esto es prácticamente un insulto ─refunfuñó Sherlock. ─Me niego a asistir; ojalá tú y Mycroft se diviertan mucho.

─Sabes que Mycroft te obligará a salir de ahí. Además tú me lo prometiste.

Del baño salió el sonido de un fuerte gruñido y pesadas pisadas. John se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no echarse a reír: Sherlock cumplía perfectamente las características del personaje quisiera o no.

─Ya casi es hora.

─Esto va ser una molestia para quien esté atrás de mí ─razonó Sherlock─, será mejor si no los uso.

─No están tan altos.

Llamaron a la puerta, y antes de que John pudiera gritar "adelante", Mycroft ya estaba ahí. Luciendo el mismo traje sobrio de siempre y un paraguas negro en una mano.

─Buenas noches. Doctor Watson, buen disfraz, ¿cómo lo consiguió?

─La señora Hudson y Molly ─respondió John simplemente.

─Ya veo. ¿Dónde está-?

Sherlock salió del baño y entró a la sala. Llevaba los mismos pantalones negros de siempre, la misma camisa morada oculta bajo su bufanda azul y gabardina negra de todos los días. Se veía igual como de costumbre, de no ser por unas pequeñas pero muy importantes diferencias: en las mejillas tenía algo de maquillaje rojo para simular escamas, y de la cabeza, confundiéndose perfectamente con su rizado cabello, salían un par de cuernos negros.

─Dios salve a la Reina ─exclamó Mycroft, sonriendo burlonamente.

─Lo sabía. Váyanse sin mí.

─Espera, Sherlock, te ves bien. Te ves bien, en serio ─le aseguró John. ─Serás el único, o el mejor, Smaug de toda la sala.

Sherlock miró a John, que le estaba sonriendo, y suspiró. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Mycroft tomó una foto a Sherlock y se aseguró de enviarla a todos sus conocidos.

─Pues, si Bilbo Bolsón y Smauglock están listos, creo que podemos irnos ─anunció Mycroft, caminando hacia la mesa donde estaba John para ofrecerle subir en su mano.

─¿Cómo me llamaste? ─bufó Sherlock, "inconscientemente" también caminando a la mesa, ofreciéndole igual una mano a John. Aunque John no se había ni percatado de la mano de Mycroft, más ocupado mirando con bastante atención a su amigo.

─Ah, ¿cuidando tu tesoro, Smauglock? ─rió Mycroft, su hermano hizo una cara que lo delataba completamente.

─Si sabes lo que te conviene dejarás de decirme así ─amenazó Sherlock.

─Creo que suena bien ─comentó John, encogiéndose de hombros.

─¿Tú crees?

─Te ha llamado cosas peores.

─Hmmm, supongo.

Y así los hermanos Holmes y el mini Doctor Watson salieron a disfrutar la película.

.

Cuando Sherlock se levantó la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue revisar el blog de John, pues marcaba una entrada nueva. Su reacción fue equivalente a que lanzara fuego por las fauces. Pero era entendible: John había subido una foto de él, enojado, cubierto por ese maquillaje y usando los cuernos; todo bajo el título "Mi Gran Calamidad".


	6. Mother nature's son

perdón por tardarme, y perdón porque el capítulo está súper malo. espero que ya que inició la temporada de exámenes me llegue la inspiración. digo, qué. no, no sean como yo.

* * *

─John, ¿vas a salir? ─preguntó Sherlock, asombrado, desde su habitual posición en el sillón que se encontraba de espaldas a la ventana. ─Pensé que Sarah y tú habían terminado, pensé que ella quería a "alguien más alto" ─agregó con sonrisa burlona.

John se subió a la mesita del té para usar como espejo su iPod y para hacerle a Sherlock un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio de su mano derecha. John había pasado dos meses embobado con Sarah, y ahora que habían terminado Sherlock no paraba de hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

─¿Celos? No, voy a ver a Sarah, iré a ver a Bill.

Sherlock hizo una cara.

─Bill cumple años hoy ─se explicó John─. Él, Mike y yo vamos por unos tragos. Regresaré más tarde.

Sherlock se levantó de su asiento para tomar bruscamente a John con una sola mano y elevarlo hasta que estuvo a la altura de su cara. Para ser alguien que siempre pedía respeto por su espacio personal, era terriblemente desconsiderado con el espacio de los demás. Aparte, medir sólo quince centímetros de estatura no ayudaba mucho.

─No, John. Te lo prohíbo. No confío en que Murray o Stamford te regresen a salvo a casa, podrían pisarte u olvidarte dentro del taxi al que se suban. Iré contigo.

─Maldita sea. No quiero que vayas conmigo. Ya he salido a beber con ellos antes, mucho antes de conocerte a ti. Soy un hombre adulto y no necesito que me cuides, no necesito que nadie me cuide ─exclamó.

─Hmmm, opino diferente ─Sherlock volvió a su lugar en el sillón, llevándose a John con él, colocándolo en una de sus rodillas cuando estuvo sentado─. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con Moriarty el otro mes que fuiste a beber con ese par? Te encerró en un frasco de mayonesa, ni te habías dado cuenta de lo mal que estabas.

Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de John. Se cruzó de brazos y dio media vuelta en un fallido intento para que Sherlock no viera su vergüenza.

─Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.

─Lo sé. De todas formas me gustaría ir ─suspiró─, prometo quedarme lejos para no escuchar sus insípidas y banales conversaciones.

John se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

─No quiero que vayas ─insistió el pequeño Doctor. ─Además Harry va a llevarme y traerme, todo estará bien.

─No puedo confiar mucho en tu hermana si no la… ¿Harriet vendrá aquí? Tú dijiste que no estábamos listos para conocernos.

Y era la verdad, John no estaba mentalmente preparado para la primera reunión de Sherlock Holmes con su hermana mayor; si la primera vez que él y Sherlock se habían visto, el Detective le había hecho decenas de preguntas, John no dudaba en que la curiosidad de su amigo aumentaría drásticamente al momento de ver a Harry.

John abrió la boca para contestar, pero en eso sonó el timbre de la puerta.

─Ha llegado ─murmuró Sherlock.

─Ha llegado ─concedió John.

Sherlock asió a John con una mano, apretándolo un poco más de lo necesario, se puso de pie en un brinco y salió corriendo del departamento, bajando como rayo las escaleras. John estaba consciente de que Sherlock tenía muchas teorías acerca de él y su familia, pero debido a que siempre era lo suficientemente prudente como para no preguntar, esa oportunidad era única.

Oh, el horror. El horror que pasó John cuando Sherlock abrió la puerta del 221-B de Baker Street.

─¡John! ─saludó su hermana alegremente.

─Hola, Harry, ¿cómo has estado?

Y, como pocas veces, John era testigo del milagro que era un silencioso Sherlock Holmes.

─¿Qué le pasa? ─preguntó Harry─, siempre dices que este sujeto no deja de hablar, que siempre te molesta porque no se calla. ¿O no es él Sherlock?

─Sí. Él es Sherlock. Sherlock, ella es mi hermana mayor: Harriet Watson. Como sea. Adiós, Sherlock, regreso más tarde.

Utilizando mucha fuerza, John abrió la mano de Sherlock y Harry lo sostuvo en su lugar. Los dos hermanos Watson se despidieron de Sherlock con un movimiento de la mano y se alejaron.

─Impresioné a tu novio, ¿eh?

─Yo me hubiera impresionado si hubiera sido distinto ─rió John.

Harry era una mujer guapa, y John no lo decía sólo porque era su hermana. Tenía la piel clara, cabellera larga y rubia, vestía de forma sencilla pero elegante, y era muy alta. _Muy alta_. Su hermana mayor, Harry, media tres metros con quince centímetros.

─¿Entonces no niegas que es tu novio? ─rió Harry.

─No es mi novio ─gritó John.

─Lo que digas, Johnny, lo que digas.


	7. Eight days a week

«[…] ¡Entonces Sherlock saltó!, sin pensar ni un segundo en lo fría que iba a estar el agua. Abigail Williams maldijo en voz alta, nadó velozmente a la orilla (no estaba muy lejos, pero contando con lo helado del rio y el peso de la ropa se complicaba más) y se echó a correr. Sherlock salió del agua no mucho después.

»Obviamente yo no podía hacer lo mismo que ellos, entonces le pedí al señor Togliatti que me llevara a la orilla. Togliatti me insultó (o eso creo, la verdad es que no entiendo ni un ápice de italiano) pero de todas formas lo hizo; hasta me ayudó a bajar de la lancha.

»Fue entonces que sentí una enorme frustración debido a mi estatura: tendría que correr bastante antes de alcanzar a Sherlock y a Williams. No quería que Sherlock estuviera solo con ella, pues aunque él es brillante, yo estaba seguro de que Abigail Williams lo era más. Una especie de Irene Adler multiplicada por dos, restándole el triple de sexy.

»Seguí los rastros de charcos y salpicaduras de agua que Sherlock y Williams habían dejado. Al contrario de lo que creía, no tardé mucho en encontrar a Sherlock, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, tenía los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido. Me acerqué para preguntarle qué había pasado, él me contestó, con una voz profunda y peligrosa, que Williams había escapado _en esa ocasión_.

»Sherlock no logró capturar a la "Viuda Negra", ni me contó los detalles de cómo no lo había logrado, pero ah, eso sí: pescó un resfriado tremendo. Lleva más de una semana en cama, lo he estado cuidando todo el tiempo… no le deseo ni al peor de mis enemigos enfrentarse con un Sherlock enfermo. En serio.»

─¡JOHN!

John revisó lo que había escrito, asintió satisfecho y presionó con toda la palma de su mano derecha el botón COMPARTIR en la pantalla de su iPod.

─¡JOHN!

Esperó sentado hasta que la entrada se publicó en su blog. Listo eso, bajó con cuidado de la mesa del té ─prácticamente su área de trabajo─, y se fue directo a la habitación de Sherlock, ignorando por completo sus constantes gritos.

─¡JOHN!

─Aquí estoy ─John rodó los ojos─. Vaya, no pensé que despertarías tan pronto ─admitió el pequeño Doctor.

─Corrección: no pensaste que despertaría otra vez. John, nunca me había sentido tan mal en la vida, creo que se acerca mi inevitable final… y lo peor es que no logré resolver mi último caso. Eso me convierte en un total fracasado, en una total vergüenza para mi familia.

─Cómo no vas a delirar si estás ardiendo ─murmuró John, más para sí que para Sherlock. Retiró el trapo que Sherlock tenía en la frente y se lo llevó a la mesita de noche para humedecerlo otra vez.

─Te digo, John, no me queda mucho ─tosió Sherlock. ─Mi garganta duele, estoy débil, siento un desagradable calor en todo el cuerpo, mis párpados pesan y también se me dificulta respirar.

─No te portes como princesa, vas a mejorar ─rió John, refrescando a Sherlock con el trapo húmedo otra vez. ─Espero que tengas las suficientes fuerzas como para tomarte tú solo las pastillas que te di.

Con movimientos lentos, siempre quejándose, Sherlock se alcanzó un par de píldoras y un vaso de agua. Al mismo tiempo se metió las dos pastillas a la boca y se las pasó con muy poco agua, haciendo caras de desagrado después.

John le sonrió y asintió. Se quedó sentado en un espacio libre que halló en la cama, esperando a que Sherlock volviera a quedarse dormido; no debía tardar mucho, las pastillas que John le había recetado eran bastante fuertes.

─Recuerda que si algo me pasa ─balbuceó Sherlock─ Mycroft tiene instrucciones de contratar a alguien atractivo que cuide de ti.

─No tienes que contratar a nadie para que cuide de mí ─le recordó John.

─Sé que no aceptas ayuda. Por eso dije "atractivo", para que no rechaces al hombre guapo o a la mujer guapa que se quedará contigo…

─¿Por qué dijiste hombre guapo primero?

La respuesta que recibió fue un suave ronquido. Negó con diversión y se puso de pie en el colchón. Acomodó las sábanas y almohadas, y preparó otra vez el siguiente par de pastillas que tomaría Sherlock ocho horas después.

Volviendo al lado de su amigo, John pasó cariñosamente una mano por el cabello de Sherlock, éste se movió un poco. John sonrió, se inclinó para besar a Sherlock en… No. Se detuvo a tiempo. Negó con la cabeza para volver a la realidad y se bajó de la cama de su amigo.

─Descansa Sherlock ─murmuró─, espero que estés mejor al despertar.

_**Eight days a week, is not enough to show I care.**_

* * *

tengo una idea para un capítulo, pero para eso necesito su ayuda: envien todas las preguntas/dudas/comentarios que tengan de mini!John para que mini!John pueda contestar.

* * *

**suficiente de preguntas, muchisimas gracias por su cooperación 3**


	8. Frecuentes

this is so wrong, i'm sorry

* * *

**FAQ U**

Sherlock salió del baño y se extrañó de escuchar a John diciendo tantas groserías, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: que estaba hablando con sus "fans". De vez en cuando Sherlock le enviaba anónimos a su blog con el único propósito de molestarlo y verlo hacer rabietas, pero era más interesante cuando alguien más lo hacía por él.

Sherlock regresó a la sala, John estaba escribiendo como loco en su iPod. Se sentó muy tranquilo en el sillón, recogiendo después su laptop que había dejado en la orilla de la mesa. Pretendió que estaba investigando cualquier cosa.

─¿Qué tienes? ─le preguntó casualmente a John, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

─¿Por qué todos me tratan como a un fenómeno? ─gritó John.

_Porque mides quince centímetros_, respondió Sherlock mentalmente. Sherlock se encogió de hombros, murmuró que la gente era aburrida y cerrada de mente, y John estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

Dejó que John siguiera hablando entre dientes, mientras él entró a revisar el blog del doctor para ver qué estaba pasando.

**_El Blog del Dr. John H. Watson_**

**Tuty: **_"John, ¿por qué tú y tu hermana son de diferente tamaño?, ¿y cómo le haces para conseguir ropa de tu talla?"_

**John Watson: **No me gusta hablar de mi familia, lo siento. Compro mi ropa por internet, no te interesa saberlo, pero mi talla es extra-extra-extra-chica.

**Harry Watson: **El doctor dijo que no tenía explicación, ups.

**Sanrom:** ¿Dónde consigues la ropa?

**John Watson:** Acabo de contestar.

**Louise: **John, yo tengo muchas dudas: 1. ¿Te bañas en el fregadero, en el lavamanos o dónde? 2. ¿Dónde consigues zapatos? 3. ¿Conoces a otro mini alguien? 4. ¿Qué se siente que Sherlock te lleve en la mano? 5. ¿Tu diploma dice mini Doctor o sólo Doctor? 6. ¿Alguna vez te has bañado en sirope de chocolate? 7. ¿Te gustaría bañarte en sirope de chocolate? 8. ¿Fuiste a una Universidad normal?

Sherlock se aguantó la risa. John escondió el rostro en las manos y apartó el iPod lo más lejos posible. Caminó sobre la mesa, en círculos, pensando, intentando calmarse él mismo.

─No tienes que responder, ¿sabías?

─Te equivocas Sherlock, a diferencia de ti, a mí si me interesa lo que otros piensen de mi persona.

─Cómo quieras ─susurró.

**John Watson:** ¿En qué mundo vives, Louise? 1. Me baño en una tina o en la regadera como todos los demás. 2. En el mismo sitio en que consigo mi ropa. 3. Ese término no me agrada. Pero sí, en el ejército conocí al Coronel Sebastian Moran, es un buen amigo, le gusta burlarse de mí porque él mide cinco centímetros más que yo. 4. NADA. 5. Sólo Doctor, obviamente. 8. SÍ.

**Mike Stamford: **7 – 8. El año pasado John, Harry y yo salimos a comer por su cumpleaños, pedimos un pastel de chocolate. John se tropezó y cayó en él, ¿eso cuenta?

**Sherlock Holmes: **4. John siempre está sonrojado cuando viaja en mi mano, dice que le da mucho calor.

─Pensé que me apoyabas en esto, deja de alentarlos, Sherlock ─pidió John, sin voltear a ver a su compañero de piso.

**Yakumo: **¿Dónde te gusta viajar más cuando vas sobre Sherlock?, ¿en sus bolsillos superiores, inferiores, en el cuello o sobre su cabeza?

**Sherlock Holmes: **Normalmente viaja en mi hombro, cuando hace mucho frío en el bolsillo interior de mi abrigo.

**Lilith: **¿Cómo tienes sexo con Sherlock?

**John Watson: **No tengo sexo con él.

─Hace calor aquí, ¿no? ─John rió con nerviosismo. ─Me iré a bañar.

John apagó su iPod touch y después saltó de la mesa al piso. Sherlock lo siguió con la vista hasta que cerró de un portazo fuerte el baño. Sherlock se quedó en silencio, esperando escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo, entonces se puso a escribir.

**Sherlock Holmes:** Querida Lilith, antes que nada, confirmo que John y yo no estamos en una relación romántica, pero entiendo perfectamente tu duda. Hay más formas de tener sexo, no sólo está la penetración; por ejemplo, John ha repetido en diversas ocasiones que es excelente con su lengua. También recuerda que la fricción produce sensaciones sumamente placenteras.

**Harry Watson: **¿Qué?

**Bill Murray:** ¿Qué?

**theimprobableone:** par de homos, lo supe desde el primer momento que los vi.

Sherlock dejó a un lado su computadora portátil y se encaminó directo al baño, tal vez John necesitaría su ayuda esa vez.

* * *

no sé qué estaban esperando, probablemente algo mejor.


	9. I've just seen a face

**I've just seen a face**

_I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place where we just met..._

.

Sherlock corría de un lado a otro en la oficina del señor Hawkins, buscando pistas que lo guiaran al asesino. Lestrade y Donovan lo seguían muy de cerca. John se quedó sentado en un escritorio desocupado, esperando a que Sherlock encontrara lo necesario para poder irse de ahí.

─¡Claro! ¡Esa es la única explicación posible! ─gritó Sherlock de repente, escabulléndose de la oficina del señor Hawkins.

─¡Sherlock, espera! ─le gritó Lestrade. Él y Donovan lo siguieron, azotando la puerta al salir.

John suspiró. Se puso de pie para tomar el celular en sus brazos y esperar a que Sherlock regresara apurado a levantarlo, disculpándose docenas de veces por haberlo dejado olvidado. John esperó, esperó y esperó. Sherlock no regresó.

Enfadado, y un poco confundido por lo que había sucedido, John le mandó a Sherlock un mensaje de texto: "Sigo en la oficina de Hawkins". No tuvo respuesta. A los cinco minutos envió otro: "Sherlock, todavía estoy en la oficina de Hawkins: . Tampoco tuvo respuesta.

Como pudo, se bajó del escritorio y caminó hasta la puerta. No había manera alguna de que él pudiera abrirla solo, no era como en casa, no tenía ningún tipo de "adaptación especial".

─Disculpe, ¿podría hacerme un favor? ─preguntó a una de las mujeres que tecleaba como desesperada en su computadora. ─Disculpe…

Si la mujer no lo escuchó o no le quiso prestar atención, John lo dejó pasar. Fue hasta el sitio de trabajo de otro joven que le pareció estar libre.

─Oye amigo, no quiero molestar, pero necesito un pequeño favor.

El joven ni siquiera volteó a verlo. John suspiró. Quiso regresar al escritorio en donde había estado sentado minutos antes, pero recordó que Sherlock era quién lo había acomodado ahí. Fue a esperar junto a la puerta, deseando que ahí alguien le hiciera caso.

Desde donde estaba parado vio que al fondo de la oficina un hombre se ponía de pie, bostezando antes de estirar los brazos y girar un poco el dorso para desperezarse. El hombre se encaminó a la salida de la oficina, John sabía que tenía que actuar pronto.

─Disculpe gran y apuesto caballero ─dijo─, ¿podría hacerme el favor de abrirme la puerta?

El hombre miró a ambos lados, buscando la voz que le había hablado. Luego bajó la cabeza, sonrió al ver a John.

─Por supuesto.

─Gracias. Oh, y si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías tomar mi celular también? Lo dejé encima de aquél escritorio ─señaló John con el dedo índice.

─No es problema.

El hombre fue por el celular de John y luego abrió la puerta para que ambos pudieran salir.

─No tienes una idea de lo pésimo que se siente que te olviden y que luego nadie te haga caso. En verdad te lo agradezco, si hay una manera en la que pueda pagarte sólo dilo.

El hombre se llevó una mano a la barbilla, lo observó con detenimiento unos segundos.

─¿Qué te parece ir a tomar un café conmigo? ─preguntó galante.

─Oh ─John se sonrojó, no había estado esperando eso. ─Pues… sí. Sí, está bien. ¿Cuándo?

─Podría ser ahora mismo, después de todo acaba de iniciar mi hora de comida.

─Excelente.

─Soy Mark Morstan, por cierto.

─John. John Watson, mucho gusto.

.

Complacido consigo mismo, Sherlock entro al 221-B de Baker Street. Atrapar al fugitivo señor Hawkins había sido más sencillo de lo que Lestrade había creído, pero claro, las capacidades como detective de Lestrade dejaban mucho qué desear.

─Tú si me entiendes, ¿verdad John? Me es difícil de creer que Lestrade, Donovan y Anderson (especialmente Anderson) hayan conseguido trabajo en Scotland Yard.

Sherlock se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda, los colgó en la percha que tenían él y John en la sala. Se acercó a la mesa del café, tomó a John de su hombro y lo colocó en la mesa frente a su iPod.

─Debería sugerirle a Mycroft que le hiciera exámenes a todo su personal, ¿no crees, John? ─Sherlock tomó asiento en su sillón, esperando a que John respondiera. John no dijo nada. ─¿John?

John no estaba en la mesita. Sherlock miró sus dos hombros, acto seguido se pasó las manos por la cabeza. John no estaba ahí. Fue corriendo a revisar si John se había quedado colgado en el abrigo o enredado en la bufanda, pero no.

Metió una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su celular. Tenía varios mensajes y hasta una llamada perdida de John. Deslizó ágilmente sus dedos por el teclado.

"John perdóname, ¿dónde estás? – SH"

"John, dime en dónde estás e iré por ti de inmediato – SH"

"John, ¿te encuentras bien? – SH"

"John, ¿estás enojado conmigo? – SH"

"En verdad lo siento. Dime en dónde estás – SH"

John no devolvía los mensajes. Lo llamó pero colgaba inmediatamente. Sherlock temió que algo grave le hubiese sucedido. Sherlock estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo, cuando escuchó la risa de John afuera del edificio. Voló hacia la ventana para ver.

Un auto azul estaba estacionado enfrente, de él bajaba un vendedor ─obvio por el tipo de ropa que estaba usando─ y a… ¡John en su mano! Eso no era posible, John decía que ese era un gesto muy personal que no realizaba con cualquiera. Sherlock se pegó más al vidrio. John estaba sentado en la mano de un extraño, charlando, riendo, hasta le pareció ver que estaba sonrojado.

El vendedor abrió la puerta del edificio, dejando con cuidado a John en el suelo. Sherlock no podía escuchar a la perfección, pero entendía que el sujeto extraño le estaba preguntando a John que si se verían de nuevo. Eso no era lo que a Sherlock más le molestó, ¡sino que John dijo que sí! Con una seña, el vendedor le dijo a John que lo llamaría después, esperó a que entrara al edificio de departamentos y cerrara la puerta antes de irse.

Cinco minutos después, el tiempo máximo que John usualmente tardaba en subir todos los escalones cuando llevaba él mismo su teléfono celular, John llegó al departamento. Entró muy alegre, como si no hubiera estado haciéndole exageradas confianzas a un tipo que no conocía.

─Hola ─le saludo amistosamente. Algo andaba mal ahí. Se suponía John debería estar furioso con él, después de todo lo había dejado olvidado en la oficina de Hawkins, de eso pasaban horas.

─Lo siento mucho, John ─se disculpó Sherlock. ─No fue mi intención dejarte solo. De hecho creí que estuviste en mi hombro todo el tiempo.

─Fue un accidente, déjalo. Pones mi celular en la mesa, ¿por favor?

Sherlock asintió, quiso levantar a John, pero él se hizo a un lado.

─¿Estás enfadado conmigo? ─quiso saber Sherlock. ─Ya te dije que lo sentía.

John le sonrió.

─¿Por qué estás tan raro? Te dije que sí te perdonaba. Ni siquiera te pusiste así cuando se te olvidó que me habías dejado solo en mi cumpleaños.

Sherlock caminó detrás de John hasta que llegaron a la sala de estar.

─Y… ¿cómo llegaste?

─Me trajo Mark.

─¿Quién es Mark?

─Un amigo ─respondió John, agitando una mano.

─Nunca habías hablado de él.

─Un amigo nuevo ─corrigió John, con un tono de voz más serio.

─Qué raro ─comenzó Sherlock. ─Stamford y Murray son tus amigos desde hace años, y ellos jamás te han llevado en la palma de su mano.

─Qué cosas dices, Sherlock ─John ya no se volteó para verlo, se sentó en el pequeño colchón que la señora Hudson había hecho especialmente para él y encendió su iPod.

Sherlock conocía muy bien a John, cualquier cosa que él le dijera a ahora iba recibir un "ajá" como respuesta o simplemente sería ignorada. Se alejó de John, podrían hablar más tarde, cuando ambos estuvieran más tranquilos.

Sherlock se fue a buscar su violín y su arco.

El teléfono de John vibró, desde donde se encontraba, Sherlock leyó que en la pantalla decía "Mark". John, sonriendo, desbloqueó la pantalla para leer el mensaje que había recibido. Por supuesto que Sherlock sintió una inmensa curiosidad y quiso leer también, pero en lugar de eso, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a improvisar.

.

* * *

**1. **"nota de cajón", siempre lo digo cuando escribo algo así. iba a poner a mary morstan, pero la verdad es que me encanta imaginarme a richard armitage como el genderbent!mary. ups. en realidad no lo siento. sí, mark tendrá apariciones futuras.

**2.** "pepperland" es lo menos serio que he escrito, literalmente está compuesto de ideas ñoñas que tengo a las 3 ó 4am. pensé que podría TRATAR de darle un poco de sentido, de ponerle una trama o así. pero dije "nah, es mini!john, ¿qué tan serio puede ser?" pero ya, lo que quería decir es que, aunque sea algo súper random -y súper patético y malo- ya lo extrañaba mucho.


	10. You've got to hide you love away

**You've got to hide your love away**

Mycroft Holmes no era lo que se dice "cercano" a su hermano pequeño, sin embargo eso no evitaba que se preocupara por su bienestar. En el último reporte que Anthea le había dado sobre Sherlock, Mycroft notó que Sherlock estaba drásticamente cambiado. Tendría que averiguar qué era lo que molestaba a su hermano y luego tratar de arreglar la situación. Como siempre.

─Escuché que hiciste llorar a un miembro del equipo del Detective Lestrade.

─Sólo era Anderson ─respondió Sherlock, rodando los ojos.

─Hiciste llorar a un hombre adulto ─recalcó Mycroft. ─Dime por qué.

─Porque Anderson es un idiota, un imbécil y un incompetente.

─Ya veo ─Mycroft abrió la carpeta del reporte para leer. ─¿Y únicamente porque no te agrada lo llamaste "pusilánime intento de hombre" y le dijiste que "su esposa, al igual que sus amantes jamás regresarían porque ni siquiera una sobredosis de viagra podría _ayudarlo_"? ─entre otras cosas que Mycroft no pensaba leer en voz alta. ─Fuiste bastante infantil a mi parecer.

Sherlock miró hacia otro lado. Estaba de acuerdo con que había sido infantil pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

─Tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué John no dijo nada?

─Porque John no estaba conmigo.

─Oh, ¿y dónde estaba?

Sherlock se puso de pie y caminó por su oficina, fingiendo que le interesaban los libros y figurillas que Mycroft tenía en sus estantes. Al parecer la ausencia del Doctor Watson era algo que se le hacía difícil comentar. Mycroft conocía a su hermano muy bien, si insistía en sacarle una respuesta Sherlock se marcharía y no hablaría con él en días, tal vez semanas o meses, así que esperó.

─Hace mes y medio que John no sale a investigar conmigo ─dijo Sherlock amargamente, abriendo al azar el segundo tomo de una vieja enciclopedia. ─Prefiere pasar su tiempo con… alguien más.

─¿Cómo se llama la mujer? ─cuestionó Mycroft sonriendo con diversión, el problema de Sherlock era sencillo, estaba celoso de la nueva novia de John.

─Mark Morstan ─Sherlock acomodó la enciclopedia con cuidado y salió de la oficina.

Ahora podía entender el mal humor de su hermano. John Watson, el hombre que jamás se cansaba de decir que él y Sherlock no eran pareja, y jurándole a todo mundo que no era gay, estaba saliendo con otro hombre. Seguro que Sherlock se sentía enojado, confundido, probablemente hasta traicionado.

.

Sherlock ignoró al chofer de Mycroft que insistía en llevarlo a dónde él quisiera y tomó un taxi a Baker Street.

No era fanático de pedirle ayuda a su hermano mayor ni mucho menos de seguir sus consejos o tomar en cuenta su opinión. Pero esa vez era una excepción. Mycroft había estado en lo correcto al decirle que su comportamiento con Anderson había sido infantil. Anderson era un imbécil, pero él no tenía la culpa de que John estuviera con Morstan.

El Detective no podía permitirse continuar así. No era correcto.

Le dio un billete al taxista y se bajó del auto sin esperar a recibir el cambio. Subió hasta su departamento, el que _por ahora_ seguía compartiendo con John, Sherlock no pudo evitar preguntarse si John algún día se mudaría con Morstan. Negó con la cabeza, debía ocupar su mente en algo distinto, en algo productivo.

─Hola Sherlock.

─Hola John.

─Sherlock, ¿dónde dejaste tu gorra? ─John estaba observándolo desde la mesa del té, con su iPod acomodado frente a él.

─Si hablas de esa abominación con dos frentes la quemé.

─¡Sherlock! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? ─suspiró John, Sherlock lo miró sonriente mientras se sentaba en su sillón. ─Muchos fans se pusieron de acuerdo en enviarme mensajes pidiendo fotos de ti con la gorra puesta.

─Querrás decir de ti encima de esa gorra.

─No. La gente se interesa en ti, tú eres el genio.

─Sí, pero también mido 165cm más que tú.

─Eres un fastidio. Oye, y hablando de fastidios ─John dejó el iPod, volteo hacia él con una mirada acusadora. ─Lestrade me llamó, dijo que hiciste llorar a Anderson ─alzó una ceja─, ¿es cierto? Oh Dios. Es cierto. ¿Qué le hiciste?

─¡Nada! ─exclamó Sherlock con cansancio, ¿desde cuando todos se preocupaban por Anderson? ─Le dije la verdad. No es culpa mía si no puede aceptarla.

John iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpido por una llamada de Lestrade con un nuevo caso para Sherlock. Sherlock dijo que no tardaba y colgó. Sin mirar a John, Sherlock fue hasta donde había colgado su abrigo y su bufanda para colocárselos otra vez.

─¡Espera!

─¿Sucede algo, John? ─preguntó antes de salir del 221-B.

─No… ¿No quieres que vaya contigo? ─preguntó John apenado.

Sherlock estaba feliz, no pudo contener su estúpida sonrisa cuando levantó a John de la mesa y lo acomodó en su hombro. Así era como se suponía debían ser las cosas.

─Estaría perdido sin mi mini blogger.

─¿Cómo me dijiste?

─¿Eh? No dije nada. Nada.

* * *

**nota 1.** son las 7am no he dormido ni madres . YAAAAY

**nota 2. **no estoy segura de si tengo sueño o no.

**nota 3.** aww lo siento mark, pero mi otp *los abraza*.

**nota 4.** muchas personas leen este crack, ojalá más lo comentaran. igual, los quiero y agradezco que lean esto. sip. pretty much,


	11. Interludio

**Interludio - Sebastian Moran**

El centro comercial comenzaba a recibir a sus primeros visitantes, después de todo eran apenas las once de la mañana. Los pequeños y grandes locales recién abrían sus tiendas a los clientes, aunque las cafeterías y restaurantes siempre iniciaban antes.

En se momento, en "La Rosa", dos amigos se habían juntado para tomar el brunch. Ambos eran muy especiales, y no en el sentido en que uno le dice a alguien que es especial con el simple objeto de hacerle sentir bien. En verdad especiales. ¿Por qué? Porque uno medía quince centímetros y el otro dieciocho ─aunque él decía que veinte. Los nombres de estos peculiares seres eran John Watson y Sebastian Moran.

─Y entonces le dije al tránsito: "escucha pequeñín, vamos, acércate para que escuches... ¡NO ESTUVE PELEANDO EN AFGANISTÁN PARA SER RECIBIDO POR ALGUIEN TAN MEDIOCRE COMO TÚ!" ─el Coronel Sebastian Moran se echó a reír, el Capitán John Watson lo imitó.

─Dios mío ─dijo John sin aliento. ─¿Luego qué pasó?, ¿te dio la multa?

─Para nada. El pobre tipo salió huyendo del lugar.

─No has cambiado en nada, Sebastian. Es increíble que conduzcas tu propio vehículo ─comentó John. Tomó un trozo de melón, disfrutándolo antes de seguir hablando. ─Yo tengo que esperar a que mi novio o mi amigo me lleven a cualquier lado. Es tan molesto, no hay privacidad.

─¡No hay privacidad! ─asintió Sebastian. ─Eso es lo que le dije a Jim. Él también insistía en cargarme a todos lados. Me encargué de él rápidamente ─dijo, con una mirada que hizo sonrojar a John.

─¿Quién es Jim?

─Nadie, ahora no interesa. ¡Pero no tienes que seguir aguantando a Mark o a Sherlock todo el tiempo! Yo puedo decirte dónde le pondrán las adecuaciones a cualquier auto o camioneta que elijas.

John negó con la cabeza.

─No podría costearlo. De hecho, sigo sin entender cómo tú pudiste pagar el deportivo y los ajustes que le hicieron. Espera... ¿cómo sabes que el nombre de mi amigo es Sherlock?

Sebastian sonrió misterioso, ocultándose tras su refresco.

─Idiota Watson, porque leo tu blog. No cambies el tema. Eres doctor, pensé que los doctores ganaban buen dinero.

Ajá claro.

─Sólo si consigues planta en un buen hospital ─señaló John. ─Además, yo no estoy ejerciendo actualmente. Estoy muy ocupado ayudando a Sherlock con sus casos.

Sebastian asintió.

Charlaron sobre viejas experiencias en el ejército y se contaron algunas de sus nuevas aventuras. Para cuando terminaron de comer, el novio de John, Mark Morstan, estaba esperando por él en una entrada del centro comercial. El Coronel Moran se presentó con Morstan y le dijo que había elegido bien al querer estar junto a John Watson, se despidió de ambos y salió al estacionamiento para arrancar su lujoso auto deportivo y marcharse a casa.

La gente miraba a Sebastian al pasar, la mayoría se interesaba en el Ferrari, muchos más en su tamaño y otros pocos en las dos cosas juntas. Sebastian nunca se había sentido menos por su estatura, recordaba que John le platicaba tristes historias de su infancia y adolescencia, pero él jamás tuvo el mismo problema. ¿Iba a hacerse menos porque le faltaba un metro y medio de estatura? Jamás. Desde siempre se había dado a respetar, y nunca se había dejado amedrentar por nadie, ni aunque el tipo midiera dos metros.

─Sebby, ya llegaste ─canturreó Jim. Jim, su jefe, era un tanto extraño. Un día podía amanecer alegre y al minuto mandar asesinar a una docena de hombres por sentirse frustrado o aburrido. Por el momento estaba de buen humor;

─Jim ─saludó.

─¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana, Sebby? ─preguntó Jim, acercándose a él. Sin su consentimiento, Jim lo levantó del suelo y lo colocó sobre su hombro izquierdo. ─Necesito a otra personita del otro lado, así podría tener a mi ángel que me aconseja hacer el bien y a un demonio que me incita a hacer el mal ─negó con la cabeza. ─¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana, Sebby? Tenía que encargarme de alguien y me vi en la penosa necesidad de enviar a Barrows, ya sabes los problemas que él causa.

Sebastian rodó los ojos.

─Ya sabías que no estaría. Salí a almorzar con un viejo amigo.

─Saliste a tomar el brunch ─dijo Jim, poniendo énfasis en el sonido de "ch". ─Qué tierno. ¿Con qué viejo amigo?

Jim caminó hacia su escritorio, Jim saltó, no queriendo que su jefe volviera a cargarlo en la mano como si fuera un juguete.

─¿No me espías todo el tiempo?

Jim negó con falsa inocencia.

─Con John Watson ─respondió. Sabía que Jim estaba enterado, daba igual.

─Oh. Me gusta cómo piensas, Sebby ─Jim se frotó las manos, parecía un brujo de algún dibujo animado tramando algo terrible. ─¿Fuiste por información del buen Sherlock, eh? ¿Qué conseguiste?

─Ninguna. No tengo nada nuevo para ti.

Jim lo miró ceñudo.

─¿Nada? ¿Entonces qué demonios estuviste haciendo con el pequeño doctor? Digo, con el doctor.

─Almorzar, ya te dije. Hablar de Afganistán. Cosas que hacen los amigos normales.

─No puedes ser "amigo normal" de John Watson, Sebby. Sé que no es tan listo como su novio, pero quién sabe. Es mejor siempre estar prevenidos. Si no tienes ni un pequeño chisme para mi, será mejor que te marches. Revisaré si algún idiota tiene problemas para no aburrirme tanto.

Jim le dio a Sebastian unos ojos tristes que podrían engañar a cualquiera que desconociera su verdadera identidad. Sebastian lo ignoró, dio la media vuelta y sacó su tableta para empezar a organizar a los hombres. Él sí tenía trabajo por hacer.

─Eres aburrido Sebby ─suspiró Jim, de forma infantil.

En serio. El Coronel Moran era el hombre menos afortunado de la Tierra. Él era quién se ocupaba de aguantar a James Moriarty con sus cambios de humor. Si había alguien en situación peor, él gustoso intercambiaba lugares.

─¿Te interesan las pláticas de mujeres?

─¿Estás en tus días?

─¿Qué? ─Sebastian ladeo la cabeza, desconcertado. ─No, quiero decir que sí tengo una noticia que no es en realidad noticia, más bien es un chisme. "Pláticas de mujeres", maldición.

─Oh ─y un sonriente Jim apoyó su barbilla en sus manos. ─Obvio me interesan los chismes. Cuenta.

─John Watson tiene novio.

Jim rodó los ojos y bufó.

─Eso ya lo sabía. Sherly y John sentados en un árbol ─cantó. ─¿Recuerdas?

─No, él no ─tenía que ser un hombre multi tareas, mientras platicaba con Jim también enviaba e-mails con instrucciones. ─Uno de verdad. Se llama Mark Morstan.

─Uh. ¿Y es guapo?

─Eso creo.

─Qué bien. Ya sé lo que voy a hacer hoy. Investigaré a Mark Morstan y molestaré a Sherlock. Gracias Sebby, como siempre resolviste mi día.

─¿No tienes hoy que encontrarte con Mycroft Holmes? ─le recordó. Pues para colmo también la hacía de secretario.

Jim no respondió, ya estaba tecleando en su laptop, buscando el nombre de Mark Morstan por internet. Pobre John, pero mejor él que Sebastian. Jim siguió jugando, así que Sebastian se aseguró de enviarle un correo al Hombre de Hierro diciéndole que la junta con su jefe tendría que esperar.

* * *

ups, el interludio fue más extenso que los capítulos normales. les debo uno normal más largo.

**NOTA.** Gwiniver Morgan dice que quiere sexy times entre sherlock y mini john, y también dice que ve a john como el seme. NO CREAS QUE ME ESTOY BURLANDO DE TI O ESTOY ENOJADA. sólo quiero hacer la aclaración por si alguien más tiene tus mismas ilusiones *te da una palmadita en la espalda*: no estoy segura de si habrá "escenas para mayores" aquí, para esto estoy practicando en 'so sexy it becomes hostile' y para mi siempre siempre siempre sherlock es "el seme" y john "el uke", top ybottom pues.

gracias, los comentarios son muy apreciados


End file.
